Visits
by DarkpeanutS
Summary: Lucius shows up at Spinner's End to discover an upset Snape. Lucius knows how to ease his mind... Luc/Sev! Smut!


_A/N: Not beta'd but please enjoy and feel free to review no matter if it is positive or negative!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

Sharp, silver eyes scanned the room with obvious distaste. After discovering no signs of life in the parlor or even the rooms adjoining the man let a self-suffering sigh pass his pale, delicate lips. With a toss his platinum locks cascaded over his shoulder and he strode purposefully toward one of the many book shelves lining the walls. He slid his wand out of its sheath and tapped it against one of the seemingly normal volumes. After a moment the bookcase appeared to shiver and slid to the left, revealing a very steep set of stairs.

Descending into the darkness his nose was assaulted with odors of fire, spice, and something that reminded him of fallen leaves. Though he could not see any of the stairs he traversed the flights with practiced ease, reaching the bottom in seconds. Immediately upon reaching the landing he turned right. He strode by numerous supply cabinets, many of which were ajar, and several tables complete with cauldrons. Everything was impeccably clean, unlike the upstairs.

At the end of the room was a closed door, one that he didn't hesitate in opening. A wand was waiting and almost touched his nose as he stepped into the much brighter room.

"You would think you would be used to my visits by now, Severus." Lucius said with a smirk, glancing at said man who was leaning against the wall to his left.

With a frown and without a word Severus lowered his arm, pocketed his wand, and stood to his full height.

"Yes, well one would think I deserve warning by now, _Lucius._" Severus ground out.

Severus gave Lucius a once over and tilted his head in the direction of the plush sofa located in front of the roaring fire. Lucius nodded and the two made their way over and reclined, a very familiar setting. Severus crooked a finger toward his desk and a cabinet on the front opened up. Two glasses and a bottle floated their way over to his side table. He poured himself and his companion a generous portion and handed away one of the glasses.

"Ah, fire whiskey. What a surprise." Lucius chuckled and Severus tossed him an annoyed look.

"I saw the scroll on your desk, Sev. Is that what has gotten you in a particularly black mood?" Lucius asked, genuinely interested.

Severus seemed to sink more fully into his corner of the sofa and sighed.

"Dumbledore has refused me the Defense position. I am to be Potions Master as soon as Horace has gone." Severus stated in a monotone voice.

Lucius could see the frustration and slight melancholy radiating from the man. He rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Severus, lifting his arm in invitation. Severus, again frowning, leaned over until he was surrounded by Lucius strong arm and laid his head on his shoulder.

"He is simply placing you where he believes your expertise lie. You really cannot blame him at this point. Our _Master_ has only just been dispatched; he still does not trust you entirely. The old fool does not wish to place the defense of his students in a Death Eater's hands." Lucius explained wisely.

Severus glared at the fire in front of them, choosing not to answer his friend. He drained his glass and it floated to join the abandoned bottle on the side table. Lucius raised an eyebrow and continued to sip his own drink.

"Come now, Sev. This is a positive thing, really. Narcissa was trying to convince me to send our son to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, because of the distance. Now I am inclined to agree with her. Who better to lend to Draco's education than his Godfather?" Lucius asked with a rare smile.

Severus' expression softened. He thought of the silver haired babe that was his Godson. He looked so much like his father. At first the idea of Lucius' marriage and subsequent copulation was sickening. However Severus understood the political standpoint and was now on good terms with Narcissa. She understood that the Malfoy name she bore came with no love and she had been seeing some wizard in France for quite some time now. But as soon as Severus saw Draco, he adored him.

"I suppose…" Severus agreed quietly, still staring into the fire.

Lucius took his last sip of whiskey and sent his glass to join Severus'. He knew where his companion's passions lied. Defense Against the Dark Arts had become a goal of his with the impending guilt of his friend Lily. However, just because you loved something did not mean that it was what you had the most skill in.

"Sev." Lucius said, gaining the younger man's attention.

Eyes so dark they seemed black and bright silver orbs met. With an understanding borne of years spent together they almost seemed to read each other's minds. Lucius brought his free hand to the back of Severus' head as their lips met. His fingers tangled in the dark tresses and their kiss progressed from comforting to passionate. Severus tried to push himself even closer to the taller male sliding his hands up Lucius' firm chest as he did so. Lucius forced his tongue into the whiskey-flavored cavern of Severus' mouth eliciting a soft groan from the recipient.

Severus pulled away from the embrace enough to look down at the buttons of Lucius' dress shirt, his lips already aching from the pressure. He reached forward to start undoing the tedious garment when Lucius caught his hands in one of his larger ones. Confused and slightly annoyed eyes glanced up from the buttons.

"This night shall be about you, leave that to me." Lucius murmured huskily, already leaning forward to again capture Severus' lips.

While the platinum-haired wizard assaulted his lover's lips, he began to push Severus off of him and onto the sofa. Once Severus was settled with his back flush to the cushions, Lucius trailed kisses down his jaw to his ear. Nipping slightly at the lobe, Lucius smirked when Severus moaned. Moving his mouth to where he could see Severus' heartbeat through the skin he swiped his tongue over it. He gently raked his teeth over the spot, receiving a gasp from Severus. When he bit down moments later, a loud groan was heard and Severus' hands clutched at Lucius' lightly muscled arms.

His neck was far from Lucius' ultimate goal though and so he used his tongue to blaze a trail to the hollow above Severus' collarbone. Grabbing his discarded wand he touched the tip to the top of his lover's robes. Suckling on the tender skin, he slid his wand down Severus' front. Material tore in the wake of the wand stroke. Severus' lightly haired chest was exposed before he even realized what was going on.

"Hey!" Severus started, slightly coming out of his whiskey and arousal-induced fog.

"I will fix them later. Calm down, Sev." Lucius said, annoyed that he had to stop his mouth's ministrations to do so.

By then he had reached the dark curls that surrounded his goal, something he could see bulging inside the material of the robes. Grazing his teeth against Severus' collarbone he moved to settle between his knees, lips trailing ever downward. Pausing to tease a nipple into tautness, he was rewarded with small moans and gasps. By the time he reached Severus' belly button, there was panting coming from the man beneath him.

Lucius pushed the remaining material to the side in order to reach Severus' left hip. He laved his tongue up and down the bony ridge, making his lover shiver. Grabbing both hips to keep him still, Lucius dug his teeth into the skin just slightly inside of the bone. Severus moaned loudly and thrust his hands into thick platinum hair. Lucius could feel Severus' length straining in the robes against his neck, sure that the younger wizard was grinding softly against him without his knowledge.

"If you needed me so badly you should have told me, Sev." Lucius mumbled, his lips brushing Severus' member through the robes.

Severus tried to be indignant, but dropped his head back down immediately after he tried to raise it to make a response. Lucius ran his teeth along the encased warmth, earning more moans and a shiver. Grasping the sides of the split material, Lucius used his own strength to free Severus. Severus sighed at the decrease in pressure, but it caught in his throat as Lucius licked his tip.

Using his left hand to hold himself up, Lucius softly seized Severus' sack with his right. Massaging the gems inside, Lucius continued to lick the tip of Severus' length. Severus was feeling rather warm by now, the whiskey and the blonde between his knees driving him to madness. Keeping one hand in contact with Lucius he waved the other toward the fireplace, the fire receding into its embers.

In the dim light Severus could see Lucius' glittering irises glance up at him before his entire length was taken into warm wetness. Lucius smirked around the girth in his mouth at seeing his lover's eyes squeeze shut. He sucked lightly and dragged his teeth along the bottom of the shaft on the upstroke, earning him a strangled groan and a jerk of Severus' hips. Descending again onto his prize, he started an achingly slow pattern of up, down, fondle, suck.

When Severus' hips began to thrust up to meet Lucius, he stopped the ministrations on his balls in order to firmly hold both hips down. Lucius then gave the poor wizard exactly what he wanted and picked up his pace considerably. After a few moments Severus' moans and pants started to be interrupted by mumbled words of endearment and begging.

"Luc, please… Don't stop. Ungh. Gods…." Severus knew he was close.

Lucius also knew from experience and did as his lover asked. When Severus reached his climax he groaned out Lucius' name and spilled his seed down the blonde's ready throat. Severus became limp as Lucius suckled the softening member for a few more seconds. When Lucius raised his head he could see that Severus' eyes were again closed. However, his expression was innocent and peaceful.

"You must have drunk enough whiskey for both of us before I got here, Sev." Lucius said to the sleeping form, chuckling softly.

With a flick of his wand the damaged robes were repaired, with another, his mouth freshened. Lucius untangled himself from his lover's long legs and stood. Leaning over, he slid one arm under Severus' knees and the other under his neck. Lucius carried him to the cot on the other side of the room. Placing him gently on the pillow, dark eyes slid open to peer at him.

"Sleep. I will send your acceptance to Dumbledore." Lucius told him, running a hand lovingly over his forehead.

He leaned down to brush his lips against Severus', watching the eyes close again as he did so. With a soft sigh he stood back up and turned toward the desk. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the lightly-cushioned rolling chair. On his way he grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey off the side table. Finishing off the last couple swigs of liquid he set the bottle down and sat. He glanced at the scroll and then over to the sleeping man on the cot.

"It can wait for a moment." Lucius whispered, leaning back and slipping a hand into his trousers to grasp the still hard member contained within.


End file.
